


Not Invincible

by desolate_dinosaur



Series: Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [4]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possibly OOC, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Banri has a fever and Juza attempts to take care of him.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138316
Kudos: 54





	Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I was sick, so I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible based off of memory and the internet.

So, maybe Banri  _ shouldn’t _ have taken the offer to jump in the river during winter while being far off from the dormitory. While he, Sakuya, Masumi, Juza, Taichi, and Tenma were all walking home together, Tenma, being the directionally-challenged person he is, nearly falls into the river and drops his wallet, which did fall into the river. Tenma offers to give anyone $XXX if they fish out his wallet and being the god he is, Banri jumps into the river and catches it.

Next thing he knows, he wakes up one Saturday morning with a pounding headache and a sore throat. There were days like this sometimes, it just only happens rarely, and hopefully it isn’t what Banri was thinking of.

Too bad it fucking was.

Now, Banri may live life in super ultra easy mode, but that didn’t mean he was invincible. The symptoms weren’t  _ that _ bad to make him incapacitated. He only has a headache, one that felt like barbells and bowling balls were rolling around in his head every time he tried to move, and the urge to throw up. See, it wasn’t that bad.

He just needs to take some medicine and some rest.

Thankfully, his room is on the first floor, so he didn’t need to worry about tripping over a staircase (not like he would). The dormitory was silent and Banri could only suspect that no one was home. He made his way to the lounge, which had the lights on. Sakyo always scolds everyone for leaving the lights on when no one was in the room. It could only mean that one of the quieter members was home at the moment.

As he entered the lounge, there was the usual clipboard lying by the dining table that shows everyone’s whereabouts, what time they left, and what time they came back. It was too much of a hassle to read any of that just to see if there was anyone home, but from the looks of it, no one really was home. They just simply forgot to turn off the lights.

“God, my head fucking hurts,” he sneered to himself, trudging his way to the kitchen to see if there was any medicine. Banri immediately stops in his tracks, seeing a certain purple-haired delinquent in the kitchen trying to sneakily eat kamebuns. His face scrunched up at the sight of those nauseating buns, only giving more reason to vomit. The only thing stopping him was that Juza was in the room and he didn’t want to look stupid or weak in front of him.

So, instead of getting medicine, he glares at Juza, turning 180 degrees and out of the kitchen.

Juza raised a brow. “Aren’t you here for something…?” he muttered, confused why would Banri come into the kitchen and leave with nothing.

“Haah? I was just wondering why the lights were on,” Banri sneered, whipping his head around to face at Juza. “Turns out you were here.”

Juza just stares before shrugging. “Didn’t you check the clipboard?” he asked nonchalantly, stuffing another kamebuns into his mouth. Banri really tried hard not to vomit, but it was difficult to focus on one object when everything is circling around him. It was so dizzying and before he knew it, the world went black.

* * *

When Banri woke up again, he was on the couch with a blanket over his body and a damp towel folded over his forehead. Juza was on the other couch, eating from a tub of ice cream while watching TV. Banri attempts to sit up straight and lets a hiss out when his head starts to pound.

He didn’t want to look weak in front of Juza but, taking one glance at him, Juza was already looking at him with a worried expression written on his face. It pisses Banri off to see Juza like that. Juza was  _ looking down _ at him. He thinks that Banri is weak.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Banri sneered, glaring at Juza.

“What the hell do you mean?” Juza asks, confused.

Banri scoffs, getting off the couch, doing his best to ignore the nauseating. He also takes the blanket, wrapping around himself tightly. “Why the hell is the room so cold? I’m fucking freezing.”

Juza sighed. “You’re sick,” he muttered, paying half attention to the TV again. Well, Juza wasn’t wrong, but Banri doesn’t want to admit that to him. “You’re temperature is going to raise again if you don’t put the towel back on your—”

“The hell I am!” Banri starts stomping off.

Juza frowned. “You’re not invincible,” he says bluntly as he turns off the TV to follow Banri to their room. Such a stubborn person. He was kind of like Kumon sometimes. The two of them pretend that they don’t have a fever or weren’t sick just to seem strong. It’s hard to ask for help sometimes, but asking for help shouldn’t be something to be ashamed of.

Living life in easy mode doesn’t equal immortality. In a game sense, the enemies are just easier to deal with. That doesn’t mean that the enemies are completely gone.

Juza was the last person Banri wanted to hear someone say that sentence.

“Are you looking for a fight?” Banri sneered, turning around once again in the courtyard. There was plenty of room and no one was around to get in their way. It’s perfect for a rematch for what Juza did last time.

Juza scoffs. “It wouldn’t be a proper one. You’re  _ sick _ ,” he muttered. Banri wasn’t even standing properly.

Even then, Banri tried to punch him in the face. His skills have certainly haven’t diminished because of a fever but his fever will certainly get worse if he stays outside in the cold weather. Snow weather was at its peak during February in Japan. He needs to get this dealt with quickly. Juza quickly grabs Banri’s fist, twisting it, and pulls it to his side so he’s head to head with Banri.

There was a small gap between their faces. Banri’s head was pounding from the sudden pull, trying to get a clear understanding of what just happened. On the other hand, Juza had a light blush dusted on his cheeks at how close their faces were. They might accidentally kiss.

Banri suddenly fell, his lips sliding right Juza’s and falling into his chest. Without worrying about the accidental kiss that did happen and more worrying about the fact that Banri’s temperature has severely risen to the point that going to the hospital is being considered, Juza grabs Banri, carrying him in his arms, while walking to their room.

It was difficult carrying Banri back up to his bed when there’s a ladder to get up there but Juza somehow did it. When he climbs back down, he sits down in his chair with a huge blush emerging from his cheeks.

“Ah, this wasn’t… exactly how I planned our first kiss to be…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot about Juza or Banri a lot because I feel like it's easy for me to write them out of character which is why I try avoiding writing about them a lot. Hopefully, I wrote them to your liking.
> 
> I finished writing this so late at night because my mom got an email from my 5th period teacher about my 33 absences and how I'm going to be dismissed from the cambridge program because of my low GPA and terrible grades so I ended up being busy the entire day. That's probably another reason why this feels so rushed because I actually planned on writing more. I might go back on this one day.


End file.
